Les mémoires d'un papillon
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Nunca creí importante relatar mis memorias, pero desde que retrocedí 25 años en el tiempo, decidí escribir quién soy. Espero que me perdones al leerlo, Adrien. Advertencia: A.U, Gabriel's POV, referencias a Ladybug/Marinette x Chat Noir/Adrien.


¡Hola, pequeños! Antes de empezar, debo advertirles que la historia es "A.U.", es decir, situado en un universo alterno. No se basará por completo en la serie Miraculous Ladybug, así que no vayan a decirme que "esto no es así", porque ya están advertidos.

También debo advertirles que es "Gabriel's POV", es decir, escrito desde el punto de vista de Gabriel Agreste. Y lo último por aclarar es que, habrá referencias a "Ladybug/Marinette x Chat Noir/Adrien", es decir: Lady x Noir, Marinette x Adrien, Lady x Adrien, Marinette x Noir. Las cuatro, sin distinción. A fin de cuentas, son las mismas personas.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten. ;)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Confusión

No entendía cómo había llegado a ese tiempo. Los edificios, las calles, las personas; aquello me resultaba bastante familiar.

 _¿Estoy soñando?_

Parecía real lo que sentía, más que cualquier sueño lúcido.

 _Si es real, ¿cómo voy a volver con mi hijo? Él es la única familia que me queda._

Tenía que regresar y para ello debía encontrar a Chat Noir y Lady Bug. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían sobre mi situación. Fueron los únicos que miré al despertar.

Horas antes, nos encontrábamos en el edificio abandonado que utilizaba para mis planes como Hawk Moth. Luchábamos por la misma razón de siempre. Quería sus miraculous en mis manos y ellos solo querían que destruyera la paz de París. No quería dejarlos ganar, pero mi meta principal era más importante y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más años, así que decidí proponerles un acuerdo.

Los tres diríamos unas incantaciones antiguas, relacionadas al poder de los kwamis, y a cambio no les quitaría los miraculous y nunca volvería a atacar París. Ese había mi plan de respaldo desde que comencé a atacarlos y ya era el momento de arriesgarme. Parecía un trato justo, sin embargo, la vida volvió a burlarse de mí.

Una luz blanca cegadora causó que nos desmayáramos. No entendí que había salido mal. Dos años de lucha para conseguir el poder del yin y yang, solo para no poder controlarlo a pesar de la ayuda de los portadores de los miraculous. Tal vez debí usarlo sin su ayuda, como tenía planeado desde el principio, pero el tiempo me había demostrado que nunca podría arrebatárselos tan fácil debido a mi situación como padre.

No quería revelar mi identidad. Mi hijo nunca me lo perdonaría.

 _¡Maldito seas!_

Lancé mi broche color morado contra el suelo. Sentí repulsión. No por el objeto, ni la criatura que resguardaba.

 _Mierda._

Me senté al borde de la cama y observé con detenimiento el broche. Antes deseaba regresar el tiempo para nunca haberme encontrado un miraculous. Siempre me arrepentía de aquellos pensamientos porque jamás habría conocido al amor de mi vida sin un miraculous... Pero eso cambió.

Suspiré cansado.

La única suerte que tuve después del accidente fue que una anciana me acogió en su casa. Siempre estaré agradecido con su gentileza y que nunca cuestionó mi procedencia. Confió ciegamente en mis palabras.

Tomé el broche con cuidado y lo coloqué en el cuello de mi camisa, no sin antes haberme asegurado de que la perilla de la puerta tuviera candado.

 _Lo siento, Nooroo._

—Transfórmame —Pronto mi vestimenta cambió al traje de Hawk Moth.

Miré de reojo mi reflejo sobre el tocador de la habitación. Siempre creí que tal vez, si no me miraba directamente, percibiría a un desconocido en el espejo.

Apagué la luz y moví la cortina que cubría la ventana. Ya era de noche. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos.

Aparecí en el lugar donde había ocurrido la tragedia, la habitación que se convirtió en mi mayor secreto. Frente a mí se encontraba el ventanal más grande, el más sucio.

Toqué la ventana. Recordé cuando cambié su forma a la de una mariposa. Un mero símbolo para demostrar quién era, un vigilante que se transformó en un villano.

Alcé mis brazos, de la palma apareció una mariposa blanca. Al mirarla con resentimiento esta se volvió negra.

 _Akuma, enséñame dónde están Lady Bug y Chat Noir._

La mariposa emprendió vuelo y atravesó la ventana.


End file.
